In search of the Ruins of Memphis a Sanubis Fan Fiction
by sanubisforlife
Summary: It's almost Sadie's 14th birthday and Walt had just decided to leave and go to the afterlife because of side effects from hosting Anubis. The ruins of Memphis has gone missing and Anubis may or may not be interested for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I will update this story while I have no ideas for the new one, they are simular, but not really. This one is going to take it slowly and such. Ptah's soul or Memphis is somehow gone, they have not idea, but they have suspections. I may add more gods, but no new mortals. Rated T for language, which will not be used much because I can't see Anubis or Sadie cussing, yet Sadie did that one time... I also rated this T because there may be sexual activity, but no worry, at most it will be like the last story. I also have more research, so here we go!**

S

A

D

I

E

Hey fellow survivers of Apothis' wrath. I'm Sadie Kane, I may have or may have not saved the world. But anyway. It was almost my 14th birthday and Carter was 15, so he shoves his car keys for his future car in my face 24/7. So after the war Walt decided that having Anubis host him was like having a brick on his shoulder. He couldn't stop feeling jackal like instincts, so Anubis left him and Walt's last words were, "Sadie, I must go. I-" when he said it it was almost as if something had shut him up, but I couldn't figure out who...

So back to where our story begins. So Carter and I have been helping out the gods and such with small task, but today we got the hardest one yet. "Sadie! I see Apothis is gone, now see for some reason my soul has gone missing." I gave Ptah the creation god a funny look and he continued, "Ahh, that's right you don't know. Well my soul is the lost city of Memphis, but now it isn't lost anymore, it's lost as in no one can find it." I stared at him puzzled. "We think Sekhemet was the cause for two reasons. One because she's a cat and I'm a god of rats, well they're my sacred animals. Two because she bugged and bugged me to create cat crap and well, she is the goddess of vengence. Now she could be working with Set because, well you know, he's evil and full of himself. I just thought I could get help from you considering supporting your return of Ra and such. Now I have already prepaired Anubis to go with you, yes Sadie I am trying to help you. I really do think as you two as the number one couple that are, what do they call it now? Hashbrowning around?"

"Hashtagging." I mumbled still trying to understand this who soul thing. Hey don't think me stupid, but I mean I'm not a walking Wikipedia like Carter. (Thank the gods I haven't told him about this recording yet, only Anubis and I know at the momemt.)

"Whatever." Ptah mumbled back and continued in his godly voise full of wisdom. "I wish you luck, don't forget to tell Carter about this. Sorry for your lost, but I'm afraid to tell you this. But uh... Walt never had feelings for you , well he did, but I mean he always had regret. It was Anubis that made it so it looked like Walt loved you like that. Anubis truley loves you and I think I know you love him too, so please Sadie take Anubis to the best of places you can find on your journey while Carter is... occupied with uh... Zia's shaky picture in the oil of that birdbath thing. Anyway go team Sanubis. Bye."

_Sanubis? Is that what we are called by the gods or is it just now did the god of creation make it up just like how he made platypus a word. _ But the idea of just being with Anubis jump back into my senses. Too bad Carter had to come.

"Carter! We have to go and find the very lost city of Memphis, it was taken by Set or Sekhemet, or both, no idea. Ptah commanded it, he also commanded Anubis to come with, and that you take time to relax from being an over protective brother at times so I can think..." Carter looked very shocked and the fact I said this like I was ordering a pizza made him even more shocked.

"Wait? What Anubis? The mutt!" Carter yelled probably setting a record for loudest yell. I pluged my ears trying to make it quieter, but it was to late.

"What about a mutt?" Bast asked poking her head around a corner. "Oh that one, yeah Anubis is fine. I'm cool with him, I guess him being a jackal and all meant we had to be rivals from time to time, but yeah, it's not like he killed Sadie or something." Carter stared hurt from excluding him. "Oh amd uhh... Carter... yeah..." I almost laughed because Bast knew Carter's name, she just probably felt Carter has been kindof a dirrbag latley. Which he has, he doesn't even realize how much I wanted Anubis, and now that it was even more and we were to be together soon and that the god of spit just announced he was going to give us free time alone. (Well I guess I should call him the god of miracles now) how would I not explode?

Soon after we packed I called on the power of Isis to open a portal. "Hello Sadie, don't you look like you're happiest person the world. Where to? Are we visiting Osiris?" She said his name in a tone she would probably used to seduct Osiris with. I just squirmed at that thought and she continued. "I mean your dad. Are we going to talk with Anubis about things shouldn't hear? Like looove." I nodded slowly and she made a portal. I hugged her thanks and Carter went through and he sure did walk much further. I however wasn't so easy to leave. I took a deep breathe and tried to take a step in.

"You need any help La- Sadie?" My heart stopped and my stomach stopped digesting the bacon I had for reakfast and used the stomach acids like eyes making me almost barf. He was so hot! I haven't seen him for a while and I could only see his poster. At first I was mad about him leaving, but I chilled down and remembered that the fact he was hear was all good. He took my hand and pulled me into his chest. I started to cry into his chest making his new-ish black T-shirt that had a heart of grey on it and what looked like? Me? Or at least my name. I lifted away and looked at his shirt. "That, oh uh. You see, uh I uh. I uh... think your name fits well next to mine." He lifted his leather jacket up a little and there layed his name. I blushed and hugged him again still crying into his chest.

"Anubis, I l-" I stopped myself and thought over what might happen if I tell him too soon. Will he say he loves me or what? "I think it fits with yours too."

He pulled my chin up to face his and brushed my hair out of my face as I blushed deeper than before. "Sadie, what were you about to say? I want to know. I will tell you two things I want to tell you too."

I nodded at him accepting his arrangement. "Anubis, I love you. I guess Walt was just like a brick wall that got stuck inbetween a bird and it's nest." I said crying a little bit into his chest. "I know I know. You don't feel the same, I understand. I just want you to-"

"I love you too Sadie. When I saw you my breath was taken away from me like I was drowning. That's why Ieft I you so I wouldn't die right there. That's why I was so secretive about my plan with Walt, I didn't want to die from drowning in the thought of you. Sadie, I think you're beutiful. Out of my thousands of years of living on this planet, you are the only one that caught my eye. The way your hair is always colored with a streak everyday. The way you smile. The way you ran stupidly and sung when I kissed you. The way you kissed me back. The way you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. And the way your sharp tongue darts in and out of you making me laugh and do all sorts of stupid things. I just wish, we could be, but Shu. I don't think he will ever rest. He kept Nut and Geb apart forever, now we suffer from him too." I stared into his deep chocolate eyes making we melt, reconstruct and melt again. Then he leaned down to kiss me. I felt his cold breath coming out of his mouth as his lips got closer. I leaned in too, but we couldn't reach the other in time.

"Sadie! Anubis!" Dad yelled. I knew we were in for a day full lf crap I wouldn't care about, and other crap that could kill me. I was just hopping Dad would let this slide and say something that meant he agreed. But I really don't know what he said considering most of this took place in the dawt in a layer only gods can go without dying, soon Anubis here can explain.

**Here you go chapter 1 of a new story. So no idea how many uploads there will be a week for this, but at least two for Forever in love with Death. Don't forget to rate and review and if this seems rush, I have to edit this and I need at least six hours of sleep. Or at least six to not feel tired.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olay, so I know what I want in my other story, I just want this one to get some more progress. Sorry if I harass a few characters you like, but I will have to make some characters a road block.**

A

N

U

B

I

S

Sadie and I were millimeter away from kissing. I was hoping to feel her warm lips once again, but our love is never happily ever after. When I heard Osiris yell I was scared half to death. It was like if you were clapping at a funeral instead of crying. It was like tossing a body overboard instead of burying it. It was like not being with Sadie. Harsh. I have heard Osiris this mad, mainly because that's why I'm happy once an eon or so. But Julius. He made the room rumble and me tremble in fear. After I recovered from the fear he took me to a much deeper part of the dawt.

"Anubis! I though I told you to stay away from my little girl. You know very well that if she dies and you move on it will hurt her. You know that Shu will hurt her. You know that Walt had feelings for her! How could you? Hurting three people in the end isn't good. Just stop this now and we'll call it safe. Okay?"

I stood up straight and took a bold step. "No sir." Julius/Osirus looked deep into me as if trying to see if I was bluffing. "I will be with your daughter and I will protect her. And I will not let her die, I will find a way. No one is going to take away my Sadie. And even if she did pass away I would never get over her. And if she died or we seperated I would never be happy. Ever." I was surprised at what I said and a little scared it would kill me.

"Very well, but if my little girl is hurt, you will pay. Now the ruins of Memphis has been split in two. One for one god, one for another." I nodded and then we left the dawt and Sadie run up once again into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and put my hand through her hair.

"Anubis! Oh my. So did he say we were fine?" She looked up at me with concern written on her face.

"He said we were fine. And some other things. Oh and, the ruins were split in two each with their own gods ruling it. I myself suspect one to be in a desert for obvious Set reasons. The other I suspect to be in Egypt because us gods originated in Egypt, so why not make a home in our home." Sadie nodded agreeing with me and then Carter tapped her shoulders.

"We should go. I mean if we want to find them, the sooner the better. So since Anubis thinks one might be in Egypt or both, let's go there." Carter said with a matter of factly voice. Honestly I hate that kid, he would do so many things to keep Sadie away from me. I was ready to punch him just from the thought, but Sadie noticed I tensed and she pulled me closer to her and I hugged her tighter woth a gleeful smile.

"Anubis honey, can you open a portal for us to go to Egypt, probably a graveyard because, well you know." Sadie said trying to escape Carter.

"Sadie, I will take us to a graveyard, but I can be outside of graveyards now. Ptah made me this weird braclet that allowed me to be outside of them, but..." I took this but and turned it to something to get me closer to Sadie, "I need someone who can be outside graves. I would need to give them this braclet." I gave Sadie a gold braclet with a jackal on it and our names. She stared at it and then she looked up at me with a tear coming down her face.

I wiped the tear away gently with my thumb and then she took my hand and spoke softly, "Thankyou Anubis. It's beautiful. But... thankyou." I leaned down to kiss her once again, but I guess the second time isn't always the best time.

"Ahem! Let's go." That Carter once again spoiled our moment. Somtimes I wish he wasn't Sadie's brother or else he would have been barried a few years ago when I met the all powerful Sadie.

"What the bloody heck Carter?! I don't spoil your moments with Zia or yell at you for looking at Zia with lust, do I? No! Because I'm not a-" Thats all I will say she said because well, it included words that in ancient Egypt if you said it at her age it would get you to get down and work overtime on the chores.

"Sadie, calm down, no need for language. You know it hurts me when I see you like this. Please do not say things like that." I spoke turning her face to mine while holding her arms to keep her straight. She just nodded.

"Oh so you will listen to the fricking jackal, but not me or your own father. Do you even give a Ptah's ass about us?" Sadie tried to get free from me, but I embraced her by putting my hands on her face and rubbing her back up and down while bringing her closer to me. "Of course fricking not! All you care about is the damn "hot" mutt that you want as a boyfriend. Well I'll tell you this. I'm not going on anymore fricking missions with you until you get to your senses and dump the dumb ass mutt and stay with your family." Okay, so now I was scared. I just opened a portal to Egypt and took Sadie with me and closed it before Carter could get in.

"Sadie, are you okay? If you need to cry or something, I-"

I was quickly interupted by Sadie crying into my chest and saying things like Carter is stupid, Carter should die in a ditch, and etcetera. I was very mad at Carter, so I sent a message to Bast about Carter. She too must have been mad at Carter lately because she came over to Egypt with us to journey along. I knew she could ruin moments, but she couldn't be as bad as carter. Plus, she's pretty cool for a cat.

It was dark where we were so I set up camp with linen wraping I summoned and made only two beds on purpose. So when Bast got here I had to share with Sadie. Actually I did it even without Bast. It wasn't my fault either.

I was laying dosn in my bed facing Sadie while I smiled in my sleep. Then after I drifted off Sadie nudged me. "Anubis, I'm cold, can I borrow a jacket or something?" Of course me being me I gave her my jacket and I too became cold, but I tolerated it for Sadie. Then Sadie once again got to me. "Anubis, are you cold, I don't want to freeze you."

I smiled at her and spoke, "Sadie, with you in my heart I can never be cold, but I am not all too warm either at the moment."

"Then why don't I lie down with you. We'll both we warm and we would have an excuse." She spoke slyly. I smiled to say yes and I scooted over. She got in bed with me and faced my direction. "Anubis, I love you."

"I love you too." I spoke and then quickly kissed her leaving her with a smile as big as New York.

**Once again I am going to take this slow. I also forgot in almost all of my chapters... all characters belong to Rick Riordan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go chapter 3, I honestly like this story more. The other storry is coming to a hault, so I will soon be putting all time into this one. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

S

A

D

I

E

Today was a new day, hopefully Bast would get here soon and bring warmer things like real blankets, or just bring money, but anyway. Anubis and I were cuddled up on his bed with goofy expressions on our faces as we slept. I didn't have any bad dreams, nothing. The only fear I had was the fear of Shu. I mean he should be the god of keeping others apart. I mean, why can't he let poor Geb and Nut free a few millennia ago? I mean seriously, Nut and Shu should switch names, he's the nutty one.

The next morning I awoke to Anubis' soft brown eyes of meltin chocolate staring into my gem-like eyes of saphire blue. "Good morning Sadie. Did you sleep warmly lastnight?" Anubis asked gently pulling me closer towards him making me giggle a little. (I know, not like me, but Anubis, come on Anubis!) "I never knew my princess could make noises like that, I believe I have just undusted a few cds from your label." Anubis said this as if this was some new trend or the most popular quote ever. I just laughed and he smiled. "Sadie, I wish for this to never end." He leaned down to kiss me and right there and then I expected Bast to break it up. But no. We finally touched for the first time in what seemed like forever, but was only a little less than a year. His cold lips would touch my warm, dark red lips. I was very tempted to put my tongue in his mouth, but I knew I had to take it slow, I mean, just by dancing with him Shu appeared. We then broke away.

"So, I see you've improved?" I teased and he let out a chuckle. He then took my hand and put his fingers inbetween mine and we sat on a log nearby. Anubis made sure it would fit my seatting requirments, so he make a linen covering and that allowed me to sit on it without getting bark all over my bottom. (Well excuse me if I don't want my few sets of clothing to get dirty that fast).

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm a little late." It was Bast, I was so glad to see her that I almost ran up to her without telling Anubis that I was getting up. But he knew what I wanted so he nodded at me and I got up and hugged Bast. "Okay, so Carter is not very mad right now, but he's very sad about yelling at you and making you mad. He said he would have came here, but he was afraid he would hurt your feelings again." Bast broke away from the hug and stared at Anubis. "You guys haven't done anything _dirty _have you?"

I gave Bast a disgusted look and Anubis replied for me, "Well, we did sleep together, but no worry. We were fully clothed and it was or at least our spoken reason was because we couldn't both be warm at the same time." Anubis pointed at the tent and Bast looked.

Then she shrugged. "As long as my kitten was okay with it, then I guess I should too." I looked at Anubis with my cheeks very red and then I just stared into his eyes unable to stop concentrating on his eyes. "What else did you guys do?"

"This." I spoke quickly kissing Anubis ready for his lips. He was first surprised, but then he closed his eyes in enjoyment. We stood there for about three minutes and Bast tried to look away, but couldn't.

"You guys, I don't even know. Can you stop, its making me think you as a fully grown cat, and I'm just not ready for that."

Anubis and I broke apart, "Sorry." I mumbled. Bast gave me a smile as if to say it's okay. "So um, where should we go first? I know we need a desert, but where?"

"I sudjust The Nile Delta. It has rich soil, so if people end up finding it they will be able to live there. Also because there's is a great sorce of water." Anubis replied. We then headed North from Cario and we quickly saw our destination. The trip was very short because Cario was basically already on the Nile Delta.

We walked on foot, but we went at a good pass. We didn't stop, we just went straight. The only good thing about the trip was that Anubis and I were holding hands the entire time. Then we were finally there, well not finally, but we were there. We got some food at a small shop that conveniently also sold water. We sat and started to chat. "So how long has this been like this? The whole you and Anubis thing." Bast asked.

"Well, we were on our way to visit The Hall of Judgment to get Anubis. I was very hesitate of what to do, because I was worried Anubis forgot about me, sorry Jackal boy, but you tend not to be around a lot. Then he gave me his hand to help me. And when I saw him I was very happy, so I cried into his chest. Then we almost kissed and Dad caught us and talked with Anubis and so on, so yesturday." Bast just nodded.

"Tommorow I have to leave and do some buissness with Ra, but I do advise you to wait until sun rise to search for the ruins. I mean, its getting dark and well, night is a time when chaos invades, so Set would have power." Bast sudjusted. Anubis and I nodded as we finished the rest of our food.

Soon Bast left and Anubis got a real hotel, but it only had one bed due to our shortage of change. I mean, I was glad, but Shu... actually where is Shu? When we got there we went to our room and lied down in bed. "Love you Sadie, goodnight." Anubis said and kissed me on the forhead. I melted deep into the covers and got up to kiss him on his cold lips.

"Love you too." I then put my head in his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist using one hand to occasionally push my head into his chest. Once again a good nights sleep.

**Yay, chapter 3. I know, I should work on my other story, but I like this one better, plus I think the first story I did will end soon, so no need to rush it. Right? All characters once again belong to Rick Riordan, if not there would be no Walt, and Carter wouldn't be as dumbfounded.**


End file.
